It's complicated
by Popcorn97
Summary: Buttercup is 16 and has drug issues and needs help before its too late. hope you like :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Well here is my new story hope you like it I started planning it in school so yeah hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter1: get through it **

**Buttercups POV**

**I think I have a great life I had a cool friend named Baily she had black hair and purple eyes she was nice. Right now I am skipping school to see Mitch he's my boyfriend Blossom hatted him. She thinks that we had sex before but we didn't. I walked in a dark alley way where Mitch was standing in the corner. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "I missed you." "Missed you too Butterbutt." I laughed a little. "Here I want you to try some weed it's not a strong drug I think you can handle it." He put the cigar in my mouth and lit it. I began smoking it. "So do you like it?" "I guess… so what do you want to do today?" he stepped closer to me. "Let's go to a party it starts in an hour and ends at three am." "I would love to but I can't the Professor and Blossom would freak out I really want to go through." He took the weed out my mouth and he started smoking it. "Who give a shit what they think they don't want you to have fun… but you need a little fun in your life… this is not giving me a fast enough high." He dropped the weed on the ground and pulled a needle and string out his pocket. "Hey Butterbutt hold out your arm." "Is that heroin! Mitch I can't do that am sorry." He started tying the string around my arm. "Don't worry you're only going to feel a little pinch then you're going to get a good high trust me baby… do you want some… you'll make me happy." I nodded and he injected me with the drug after that everything went black. *13 hours later (2:00Am)* I woke up on my front lawn I was so dizzy and I had a headache I tried walking to the front porch but I fell down. I wanted to cry for help but I couldn't then I started dosing off again. *5hours later* I woke up on the living room couch I looked up to see the professor and Blossom sitting across from me. "Guys hey what happened I feel sick I can't remember anything." Blossom walked over to me and throws a needle and string at me. "Buttercup you was doing heroin… look at your right arm." I looked and I seen so much needles scares on my arm it looked like I have been bit by a thousand bed bugs on my arm. "Oh my gosh I must have taken some more of that shit… I got a good high off of it but it wore off and now I feel sick. But I need more of it I think it might make me feel better." Blossom sat next beside me. "Buttercup you need help. They have a program for teens that have a drug addiction like you. They are going to pair you up with a teenager the same age as you and they will help you get through. It it's called Teens for Teens for short TFT they are at our school I think you should try it." I thought about what she just said. "Ok I will try it but am getting high one more time before I go." She snatch the string and needle from me. "Blossom what the hell… give me that back!" "No! Now go get dressed and get ready for school." I rolled my eyes and got ready for school.*at school* Blossom and Bubbles walked me to the front office and told them about my "problem" then they sent me in this room. "Well we have to go to class see you later good luck." Bubbles said with a smile. "thanks." They nodded and left. My hand was shaken I knew I had to get a quick high but blossom took it man sometimes I hate her. Then a dude came in he had a mustache and long black hair and brown eyes. "How old are you Buttercup?" "Sixteen." "Ok hold one minute." I nodded and then he left. Then a guy with long red hair with a red hat came in. "Brick?" he looked at me. "Wow Buttercup I haven't seen you in a while… where would you like to talk at?" "It doesn't matter." He nodded and we went room and we both sat down. "So Buttercup what drugs have you been using?" "Heroin and a little weed that's it." "That's it? Buttercup heroin is a very dangerous drug it can kill you that is the most powerful drug out there hundredths of people die from it every day." "Stop your scaring me." he looked at me with a smile. "Then stop… did someone tell you to do the drug." I nodded. "Who introduced you to heroin?" "My boyfriend Mitch." She started shaking his head. "I have been doing TFT for about five months and every person I helped said the same thing about their boyfriends showing them the drug… do he love you?" "Um… isn't that a personal question?" she shook his head. "Well I don't know." "Do he say it to you?" I shook my head. "Ok here is another question do you love him." "I think am not sure." And I started crying he hugged me. "You didn't want to take the drugs did you?" I shook my head. "Don't worry Buttercup am going to get you through this." **

_Well how do you like it so far should I keep going… anyway please review_

_Love, Daysia _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well chapter 2 sorry for the late update**_

**Chapter2: this ends now**

**Brick POV**

***the next day***

**It was a warm Saturday me and my brothers was playing football. I threw the ball at Boomer and it hit him in the face. "Yo… ouch." Me and Butch laughed. "Don't cry little dude lets play video games instead." Butch said with a smirk. "Y'all go head am going to take a walk in the park." "whatever." Boomer said in a sad voice I just smiled and walked away. *at the park* I was walking around and I seen Buttercup laying on the ground I laid next beside her. "Hey there stranger." She turned and looked at me. "Oh hi Brick… what are you doing here are you following me?" she said in the calmest voice ever. "No just took a walk and saw you laying here… how are you have you been doing any drugs?" she sighed. "not heroin but I just smoked weed like 30 minutes ago." I looked her deep in they eyes. "Why are you looking at me its creepy." I smiled. "Lets take a walk." She nodded and we took a walk around the park.*hour later* we were talking what I was trying to do was get her mind off drugs and it was working. "Brick am worried about something." I frowned a little. "What is it?" "I figured out this morning I was pregnant and I know I need to stop using drugs but I cant weed relaxes me." She began crying and I hugged her. "Don't worry you can do it I know it… you are very beautiful to me and I really hate that Mitch did this to you… I love you Buttercup." She looked shocked. "um.. ok that was way to fast I need to get to know you first before you can say you love me… you just pissed me off!" she walked away and I ran after her. "wait am sorry that was to fast I should have ever said that please don't get mad… how about I take you out to a diner." I looked her deep in her light green eyes she smiled a little. "Ok I guess." We held hands walking through the park. "Um just to tell you I have a girlfriend Katy but I am going to break up with her because she always go threw my phone and stuff." She nodded. "And I have a boyfriend who gives me drugs so I guess I will break up with him." I smiled and gave her a hug. "Am so glad that our are doing that it shows how much you care about yourself." I hugged her as tight as I could. "Um… excuse me?" I turned around and seen Mitch… with my girlfriend." "Mitch I can explain am breaking up with you." I looked at Katy. "And am breaking up with you too Katy… looks like you and Mitch will have a great time together. Bye-bye baby." Her face turned a bright red. She has blond hair and red eyes. "Oh my gosh I fucken hate you I wish we never meet I mean you broke up with me to be with that girl!" she pointed to Buttercup. "I did not say that and its not nice to point… am taking her out to a dinner bye." Mitch just looked at Buttercup. "You'll be sorry bitch." Then he walked away with Katy. I seen a couple of tears come down Buttercups cheek I wiped them away. "Don't listen to them ok your not bitch you a beautiful strong women and your are going to get though this ok." She nodded and smiled. "Thanks no one ever told me that before… do you want to play basketball?" "You play basketball… that's cool I love to play that too." She nodded and smile and we played basketball.**

**Buttercup POV**

***6:30pm***

**Me and Brick was still playing 101. I had 97 while he had 86. I made another shot. "yeah 98!" he smiled "man you are good at this game girl." I nodded and smile. "I better get home its getting late." He nodded and walked me home. When I got to my front porch there was heroin there with a string and needle then a note that said 'here you go ex' I shook my head "I cant do this" but for some reason I picked the string and needle and injected the drug into me. "Oh yeah." I said while sliding down on the floor.*five hours later* I woke up in the hospital I was very weak I could not barely move I seen Brick looking down at me. "What happen." he sighed deeply. "You almost Od on drugs… you was doing fine at the park but you wont be doing anymore drugs." "I need help." I said in a frustrated voice. He nodded and held my hand. "that's what am for."**

**Mitch POV**

**Hey Bubbles lets go out.**

_Well please review hope you like I will update soon_

_Love daysia_**  
><strong>


	3. I am back! (sorry for the wait)

Hey guys I am back! And I would like to know if you would like me to continue with this story? I am sorry it has been 2 years I have been moving and getting used to being back home. So if you do want me to continue with this story or another story please leave a review or PM me! Thanks I love ya'll!

BTW: If I do continue I will update every Wednesdays and Fridays! I love you guys so much for reading my stories it means so much to me! If you ever want me to include one of your OC's or characters please email me at or contact me at.

Email: Rowdyrockgirl

Kik: Bluezappy

Twitter: Bluezapzar

(Ps. On twitter I will tweet out when I am updating a story or if there is any delay!)

Have a great day!

~Love Daysia~


End file.
